


High as a Kite

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: After getting injured during a hunt you’re left bedridden and with strict instructions to take pain killers to help with the healing. But you’re stubborn, and it takes some convincing and deal making with Dean before you finally agree to take the medication… and end up feeling a little more buzzed than you’d anticipated, much to Dean’s amusement.





	High as a Kite

**Warnings: A lil’ bit of fluff, and the tiniest bit of angst**

**Bamby**

During the last hunt you and the Winchesters went on, you got hurt. Badly. Like, almost died hurt. You of course had tried to brush it off, but the brothers knew better, and took you to the hospital. That had been a few days ago now, and even though you were in the bunker, away from doctors and nurses and the scary sterile halls of death and disease… you were still under constant supervision.

Sam and Dean had made a roster between the two of them, to make sure someone was always up and around just in case you needed anything. That also meant they were giving you pain killers on a regular basis, despite the fact that it made you feel miserable to be this useless.

* * *

As day four rolled by you felt your mood fall a little more. Being a hunter meant you liked moving, being on the go, doing stuff. The fact that you were stuck in bed sucked worse than all the times you’d actually died in your hunter life.

It was late at night when your door creaked open. The lights were out and you weren’t very clear minded, so you had no idea who came into your room to check on you.

But you were awake, and bored, and miserable, and looking for some comfort. So, despite your body screaming in protest, you shifted to sit up and lean over to flick your lamp on.

When the room filled with light, your eyes met Dean’s.

He looked a little worried at first, clearly concerned you might have hurt yourself more by moving. Guilt was on his face as well, as if he felt bad for possibly waking you up. But all of that washed away the second he saw your pouting lips.

Cracking a grin, he moved to stand right at the end of your bed. He said nothing, he just waited for you to talk first.

“I’m bored and I’m lonely. Stay with me?”

It wasn’t an odd request. It’s not like you and Dean weren’t close. You were extremely close… as in, practically dating close. Most of the time you slept together anyway- though you had your own rooms- but since you were injured Dean had been worried he might hurt you more, so he’d been keeping his distance.

Looking at him now, you could see the grin slipping. You could see the protest form itself inside his mind and make its way to his lips.

“Please.” You begged before he could open his mouth to respond. “I’ll even take my medication without a single complaint. Just please, stay.”

Hearing that you would willing take your pills caused a look of surprise to pass over his face. You’d been a little difficult over the last few days, so of course he wasn’t going to pass up that opportunity.

Moving towards the many containers of pills on your nightstand, he slipped a few into the palm of his hand as he said, “If we’re doing this, you’re taking the strong ones.”

“But-”

He cut you off with a pointed look. “Without a _single_ complaint, remember? Or do you want me to go back to my room?”

Sighing, you took the pills from him and popped them in your mouth, before taking a quick drink to wash them down.

With a satisfied- and smug- grin, he moved to the other side of the bed before slipping under the blankets. He moved closer to you, but not all the way, just in case he might hurt you.

As much as you wanted him to hold you, you knew he wouldn’t. So you settled with what he was giving, and shifted once more so you were lying down again, a content smile creeping onto your lips.

* * *

When morning came, you and Dean made an agreement. He would sleep with you at night, and let you out of your room to sit with him and Sam in the library during the day, if you promised to take your medication without complaining.

It was hard, but you managed to keep your mouth closed as the Winchesters continued to take care of you. You also managed not to say anything when they said you couldn’t help them research for the next case.

But you were itching to do something, to say something, to pout and whine and complain. You hated feeling so helpless and useless. You hated being so needy and dependent.

Though after a while, you forgot all about your problems… once your medication really kicked in.

Your eyes drifted around the room, watching as the stars on the roof danced. Small animals moved about the library shelves, little rabbits and squirrels moving about the books and things. White dots floated around you, swaying in the air.

Without realising what you were doing, you lifted your hand up to try and catch one of the dots.

It slipped through your fingers and floated away, just out of reach.

Pouting, you tried again, and again, and again.

“What are you doing?”

Forgetting about the dots for a moment, you turned to Dean, seeing both him and Sam watching you with amused and confused expressions.

“Trying to catch the dots.” You answered simply, as if it was obvious.

Dean blinked. “What?”

“The dots.” You pointed to the air at where the white specks still floated. “I’m trying to get one.”

Sam cracked first, he let out a light laugh as he shook his head and got to his feet. “I think you could use a drink and some food before you take anymore pills. I’ll be back.” He told you, smile still on his face as he left the room.

All the while Dean had been sitting there, watching you, trying of so hard not to laugh. But he couldn’t help it. Soon enough a grin forced its way onto his lips seconds before a chuckle followed.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing.” He shook his head. “So, what else do you see?”

Frowning, confused, you answered. “Animals in the shelves, and stars on the ceiling. Can’t you see them?”

“No. Sammy and me can’t see them.”

“Oh…”

Turning away from him again, you looked to the white dots once more. You tried to grab them, but they still managed to slip from your grasp every time you got close to catching one. Small noises of effort left your lips as you tried over and over again. You were too stubborn to give up.

Eventually you felt your head get weary, and your eyes get heavy. The high of your medication was coming to an end. Instead, you began to feel drowsy.

As if he could tell what was happening, Dean stood from his seat and moved over to yours. “Come on, sleepy head.” He smiled down at you as he lifted you into his arms.

Carrying you bridal style, he led you down the halls and towards the bedroom, watching as you still tried to catch the dots- though your movements were slowly and smaller now, seeing as your body was falling asleep.

The instant you felt yourself being laid down on a soft mattress you practically melted into the blankets and pillows, welcoming the coming sleep.

“Don’t forget to let the rabbits and squirrels out.” You reminded Dean, eyes drifting closed.

When he spoke next you could hear the smile in his voice. “God, I love you.”

It wasn’t until you were off the medication and your mind was finally clear days later, that you realised what he’d said…

**Bamby**


End file.
